Data storage is commonly offered as a cloud service. Business entities utilize cloud storage as a way of remotely storing data and as a tool for providing remote access to their data.
At the same time, surveillance camera systems are becoming increasingly common. These camera systems will usually include various types of cameras such as fixed cameras, e.g., wide field or fisheye lens cameras, and adjustable cameras, e.g., dome cameras and pan, tilt, zoom (PTZ) cameras. The image information (such as video clips or still images for series of still images) generated by the cameras can be stored locally on the cameras and/or stored in a common, typically local, repository such as a network video recorder (NVR).
In order to prevent data loss, business entities will sometimes store the image information generated by their surveillance camera systems in cloud storage systems. The same advantages of remote access and storage apply.